Harry Potter Unter dem Vollmond
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Ein neuer Schüler kommt nach Hogwarts. Nicht wie üblich als Erst sondern gleich als Siebtklässler, obwohl er niemals zuvor eine Schule von innen gesehen hat. Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, scheint der wieder als VgdDK Lehrer eingesetzte Remus Lupin all
1. Chapter 1 Vorwort

**Titel: **  
**Unter dem Vollmond **

**Autor:**   
Reditus Mortis / lantashgmx.de

**Inhalt: **  
Ein neuer Schüler kommt nach Hogwarts. Nicht wie üblich als Erst- sondern gleich als Siebtklässler, obwohl er niemals zuvor eine Schule von innen gesehen hat. Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, scheint der wieder als VgdDK Lehrer eingesetzte Remus Lupin alles andere als begeistert über den Neuen zu sein. Was verbirgt sich wirklich hinter dem Neuzugang, den selbst Draco Malfoy zu fürchten scheint?

**Time: **  
Die Handlung spielt während Harrys 6. und später auch 7. Schuljahr

**Altersbeschränkung: **  
14 / 16 oder M

**Rechtliches: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**Anmerkungen: **  
Die Geschehnisse von Band 6 sind soweit mir bekannt unberücksichtigt.  
Reviews Eurerseits würden mich sehr freuen, da sie mich zum weiter schreiben animieren.

Dis ist nun meinte erste / zweite FF im Harry Potter Universum. Das schreiben macht mir einen riesen Spaß und ich habe so viele Ideen, das ich noch eine dritte parallel beginnen werde, derart viele Ideen hüpfen rufend und winkend durch mein Hirn. J 

Schreibt doch bitte was ihr von dem gelesenem haltet!

Denn dann werde ich weiter schreiben und posten können.

Morti


	2. Chapter 2 Prolog

**Unter dem Vollmond - Prolog  
**  
Ruhe gebietend hob Albus Dumbledore seine Arme, woraufhin augenblicklich die Gespräche an den vier verschiedenen Haus- und ebenso dem Lehrertisch verstummten und eine beinahe schon erwartungsvolle Stille ob dieser ungewöhnlichen Handlungsweise alle Anwesenden in der Halle ergriff. Den erstaunten Gesichtern einiger der Lehrer war anzumerken, das sie mit einer solchen Unterbrechung nach der Zuweisung der Erstklässler nicht mehr gerechnet hatten.

„Nun", setzte der betagte und sein Alter nicht mehr verbergen könnende Zauberer an, „habe ich die Freude, eine letzte Bekanntmachung für diesen Abend vorzunehmen."

Das daraufhin kurz ansetzende tuscheln und die teilweise sichtlich verwirrt wirkenden Blicke auf die bereits unter den Schülern sitzenden Erstklässler, hielt nur solange vor, bis der Schuldirektor erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Wie mir soeben mitgeteilt wurde", begann Dumbledore bei seinen Worten auf die graue Eule weisend, welche ihm vor einigen Minuten einen Brief überbracht hatte, der nur ob der schnellen Reflexe des neben Dumbledore sitzenden Professor Snape nicht in einem großen Stück mit Sauren Drops garnierter Schokoladentorte gelandet war, „haben wir die Ehre, einen weiteren Schüler in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen."

Alle Blicke wanderten prompt zum Eingangsbereich der großen Halle, in welcher nun eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene und damit keineswegs wie ein Erstklässler wirkende, sein Gesicht mit einer Kapuze seines schwarzen Mantels verbergende Gestalt erschien, die keiner der Anwesenden zuvor bemerkt hatte. Langsam, aber nicht zögerlich, begann der offenkundig vom Direktor angekündigte den langen Mittelgang zu durchschreiten. Erst stehen bleibend, als er vor dem sprechenden Hut angekommen war, den er sich, ohne auf eine entsprechende Erlaubnis zu warten, nahm und sich auf den Kopf setzte. 

Teils überraschte und teils zornige Blicke wurden unter den verblüfften Lehrern gewechselt, die eine solche Anmaßung bisher noch nicht erlebt hatten. Einige der Schüler hingegen quittierten diese erste Handlung des Neulings mit breitem Grinsen und fröhlichem Gelächter. Erst als ein leises hüsteln von Seiten Dumbledores ertönte, kehrte wieder Stille ein. Abermals richteten sich alle Blicke auf den betagten Zauberer, dessen Macht und Weisheit jedoch nicht einmal die unverfrorensten unter ihnen anzuzweifeln wagten. Zumindest Ersteres nicht einmal die schlimmsten der Slytherins, die den Alten Mann zwar in allen anderen Punkten verachteten, dessen zauberisches Können jedoch auch sie nicht bestreiten konnten, oder wagten.

Selbst der sprechende Hut schien ob einer solchen noch nie da gewesenen Handlungsweise unter plötzlicher Sprachlosigkeit zu leiden, da nichts aus seinem verfilztem Schlitz kam, bis schließlich der Schuldirektor selbst ihn darum bat, seine Pflicht zu tun.

„_Der Dunkelheit geboren,  
der Finsternis geweiht.  
Dem Zwielicht zu folgen, _

_Dir nichts Anderes bleibt.  
Dem Pfad der Schatten zu folgen verdammt, _

_unter dem Vollmond wird die Wahrheit bekannt."  
_

TBC

------------------------

Ich hoffe das euch die Idee / Story gefallen hat. Wenn ja – dann teilt es mir doch bitte mit und ich werde weiter schreiben. J 

Morti


	3. Chapter 3 Der Fall einer Nadel

**Kapitel 1 – Der Fall einer Nadel**

In der auf die Kundgebung des sprechenden Hutes nachfolgenden Stille hätte man selbst den Fall einer Nadel nicht überhören können. Selbst das Atmen schienen einige – Schüler als auch Lehrer - vergessen zu haben, wie Harry an dem sich langsam blau verfärbendem Gesicht Ron Weasleys zu bemerken glaubte.

Ebenso gespannt wie alle anderen wartete der junge Gryffindor Harry beinahe atemlos vor Spannung ab, welchem Haus der Neuankömmling zugeteilt werden würde. Doch der Hut schien nach seinen ersten Worten unter Sprachlosigkeit zu leiden.

Leises tuscheln und murmeln begann, aus den hintersten Reihen her, sich in die vorderen fortzupflanzen und erst als Albus Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus einer Falte in seiner Robe hervorholte und mit dessen Spitze einmal kurz mahnend auf die sich ausschweigende Kopfbedeckung tippte, verkündete dieser mit seiner üblich lauten Stimme.

„SLYTHERIN!"

Mit einem Gefühl nagenden Unbehagens in ihren Eingeweiden, beobachteten die Gryffindors, wie der nun dem Haus der Schlangen zugeteilte den sprechenden Hut abnahm und diesen, so als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen, wieder zurück auf dessen ursprünglichen Platz legte und Anstalten machte, sich sogleich zu dem ihm zugewiesenem Haustisch zu begeben.

„Einen Moment junger Slytherin Schüler!", hallte Dumbledores Stimme nun nur ein wenig leiser als zuvor durch die Halle, und der Angesprochene verharrte mitten im Schritt, ehe er sich leicht fragend wie es schien, sein jedoch immer noch in Schatten gehüllten Kopf hob und wieder dem Lehrertisch zuwandte.

„Nun da wir wissen in welches Haus Sie gehören", fuhr der alte weißhaarige Zauberer etwas gemessener fort zu sprechen, „…hätten Sie wohl die Güte, uns ihren Namen zu verraten?"

Fast schien es, als würde der Fremde zögern und sich einfach wieder von den ihn erwartungsvoll musternden Blicken, die auf ihm ruhten abwenden. Dann nickte er jedoch, was man an einem kurzem Neigen seines mit einer Kapuze verhüllten Kopfes erkennen konnte, hob seine Hände und schob den dunklen Stoff zurück, so das nun alle seines entblößten Hauptes ansichtig wurden.

Was auch immer erwartet worden war – die nun folgenden Reaktionen stellten alles bisher da gewesene in den Schatten.

Gerade dachte Harry noch: ‚Der trägt ja einen Ohrring!', als er das Glitzern und Funkeln des goldenen Schmucks an dessen linkem Ohrläppchen bemerkte, als ein plötzlicher, vom Lehrertisch ausgehender Aufschrei, seine und die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen Anwesenden auf die erhöht sitzenden Professoren lenkte.

Remus Lupin, der zur großen Freude aller Schüler wieder eingesetzte Lehrer im Fach (hier kein Doppelpunkt) ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' war von seinem hochlehnigem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab drohend auf den neuen Schüler gerichtet. Dieser schien sich davon jedoch nicht weiter beeindrucken zu lassen, denn nichts an ihm wirkte ob solch einer Handlung besonders erschrocken oder gar verängstigt, was jeder vernünftige Mensch und besonders Schüler doch hätte sein müssen, würde gerade dieser Lehrer sich ihm gegenüber derart gebärden.

Nur den vereinten Kräften des Tränkemeisters Severus Snapes und des beruhigend auf Lupin einredenden Professor Flitwicks schien es zu verdanken, das der Neuling nicht einen Fluch an den Hals gehext bekam.

Dieser Neuling war es dann auch, der sich betont lässig umwandte, dem hinter ihm tobendem und seine Zauberstabhand aus Snapes festem Griff zu befreien suchendem Lupin seinen Rücken zuwandte und der sich nun endgültig den bereits feixenden und grinsenden Slytherin-Schülern zuwandte, die ihn fröhlich begrüßten. Selbst Draco Malfoy schüttelte dem hochgewachsenem Schüler enthusiastisch die Hand, bevor er ihn aufforderte, doch zwischen ihm und Pansy Platz zu nehmen, was dieser auch ohne lange zu zögern und mit einem letzten zum Lehrertisch schweifendem Blick tat.

Die immer noch im Raum hängende Frage nach dem Namen und der Herkunft des neuen Schülers schienen ob der Ereignisse am Lehrertisch erst einmal vergessen zu sein. Zu sehr waren die Professoren damit beschäftigt, den sich wie verrückt gebärdenden Professor Lupin festzuhalten, und erst als Direktor Dumbledore einen Fesselungsspruch auf den tobenden Lupin warf, gelang es Professor Snape und Flitwick zusammen, ihn aus der großen Halle zu entfernen.

-------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Stille

**Herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews - ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. :-)  
Ich hoffe das auch dieses neue Kapitel euch gefällt. Ab dem dritten wird es besser - da habe ich eine ganz liebe Beta, auf die ich dann auch ab Kapitel 3 besonders hinweisen möchte.  
****Nun aber ein paar Antworten auf eure Reviews - ich werde diese auch weiterhin in jedem neuen Chap kommentieren.  
**

Imobilus- stimmt es viel mir sehr schwer, Remus derart ooc zu schreiben. Aber er hat eine verdammt gute Begründung für sein Verhalten. Das kann ich versprechen. :-)  
Freut mich sehr, das du es spannend findest.

JonThePunk- keine Sorge, in Schwung kommt die Geschichte trotz der kurzen Kapitel relativ schnell.  
Ich habe auch schon einiges voraus geschrieben und so ist ein Update alle 7-10 Tage garantiert.  
Mit deinen Vermutungen bist du schon beinahe auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich kann schon mal verraten, das es kein ehemaliger Schüler ist.

**Kapitel 2 – Stille**

Dieser Blick war es gewesen, der Remus Lupin derart die Kontrolle über sich verlieren hat lassen.

"Er … er wird sich doch nicht etwa verwandeln?", piepte die sichtlich nervöse Stimme Professor Flitwicks durch den kleinen, neben der Großen Halle liegenden Raum, in welchen sie den immer noch tobenden Mann gebracht hatten.

"Unsinn!", knurrte der ebenfalls anwesende Tränkemeister leise, dabei fest Lupins, als auch seinen eigenen Zauberstab in seinen Händen umschlossen haltend. Doch als es den Anschein hatte, das der Professor für Zaubersprüche abermals nachhaken wollte, fügte Severus leise, aber sowohl in seinem Tonfall, als auch seinem Blick Entgültigkeit heißend hinzu: "Vollmond ist erst Morgen."

Heftig schnaufend, aber doch sichtlich erleichtert, atmete Professor Flitwick geräuschvoll aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf den wütenden Werwolf vor ihnen. Dieser machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich auch nur im Mindesten beruhigt zu haben. Eher im Gegenteil – schien er nur noch erpichter zu sein, sich aus dem Fesselungsspruch zu lösen und wieder zurück in die Große Halle und dort zu dem sie alle verwirrt habenden Schüler zu gelangen.

Doch etwas stimmte an dem Bild nicht und erst nach einer halben Minute wurde dem kleinen Professor klar, was ihn an dem Bild des schäumenden Mannes derart irritierte.

Er konnte ihn zwar sehen – aber nicht hören!

Verwundert wanderte Flitwick's Blick an dem vor ihnen und gegen seinen Willen in einen Sessel gedrückten Mann auf und ab, ehe er mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs nach der Ursache dieser plötzlichen Sprachlosigkeit suchte und – auch prompt fündig wurde.

Da er selbst nur zu gut wusste, dass er ‚diesen' Zauber nicht auf ihr Gegenüber angewandt hatte, blieb nur einer übrig, der für die Tat verantwortlich sein konnte. Einer, der nach einem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus Flitwicks Augen nicht einmal den Anstand hatte, sich zu entschuldigen.

Im Gegenteil!

Nur flüchtig eine Augenbraue hochziehend erwiderte Severus Snape trocken: "Ich hielt es für eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit ein wenig ‚Ruhe' in die Situation zu bringen."

"Hmpf!", machte Flitwick nur und hob mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Stillezauber von dem sich immer noch unmöglich gebärdenden, erst kürzlich wieder neu eingestellten Professor Lupin auf.

"..rder!", schallte es ohrenbetäubend auch schon kurz darauf von eben diesem kommend, durch den kleinen Raum, ehe abermals abrupt und vollends unerwartet Stille eintrat.

---------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Malfoy in Nöten

**Meinen großen Dank an meine Beta Slytherene, deren Storys "Ein Wolf auf der Hintertreppe" und "Die Tage des Raben" ich nur jedem empfehlen kann.**

Vielen Dank auch an die treuen Reviewer. Ich hoffe das dieses doch etwas - andere - Kapitel trotz seiner Andersartigkeit gefällt. Ich verspreche, das nächste wird besser. :)

Morti

**Kapitel 3 – Malfoy in Nöten **

Erwartungsvoll starrte Draco Malfoy den neuen Mitschüler an, welcher bisher noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte und auch auf sonstige Weise auf keinerlei Begrüßungsversuche seiner Hauskameraden eingegangen war.

Dieser hatte sich nach dem gemeinsamen Aufbruch des Hauses Slytherin im Gemeinschaftstraum an das große Panoramafenster gestellt und seither, den Rücken zum Raum gewandt, die beinahe volle Scheibe des Mondes gemustert. Noch eine Nacht und das Rund wäre endgültig voll.

Da niemand damit gerechnet hatte, einen weiteren Siebtklässler zu erhalten – schon gar nicht das Haus der Schlange – stand der junge Malfoy nun vor einem weiteren Problem: Jeder Siebtklässler in Slytherin hatte sein eigenes Zimmer. Wenn Zimmer übrig waren, wurden sie an verdiente Sechsklässler, meist aus mächtigen Familien, vergeben. Nur dieses Jahr war jeder Raum bereits belegt.

Die Zeiten waren seit der Widererstehung des Dunklen Lords wahrhaft erfreulich gewesen. Zumindest für eines der Vier Häuser in Hogwarts – Slytherin.  
So konnte Draco also nicht einmal einen Klassenniederen seines Zimmers verweisen. Ein Privileg, das er als diesjähriger Haussprecher zweifelsohne innehatte. Nur ging dies eben nicht mit Schülern seines eigenen Jahrgangs, und so war einfach kein Raum mehr für den Neuen vorhanden.

Ihn zu Schülern unterer Klassen zu stecken war undenkbar. Schließlich handelte es sich um einen Siebtklässler – auf welch ungewöhnliche Art auch immer dieser zu ihnen gestoßen war. Aus demselben Grund konnte er auch keinen der Anderen bitten, seinen Raum zu teilen. Die Slytherins liebten ihre Privatsphäre – ja sie brauchten sie sogar, wenn sie den Schulabschluss unter ihresgleichen überhaupt erst erreichen wollten. Vom Überleben ganz zu schweigen.

So blieb also ihm selbst kaum eine andere Wahl, als in den sprichwörtlich sauren Apfel zu beißen und seinen eigenen Raum mit dem neuen Schüler zu teilen. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, wie er überhaupt auf einen solchen Gedanken kommen konnte. Er und das wenige, was er noch an Privatsphäre hatte, teilen? Nein – er würde einfach einem seiner Mitschüler befehlen, seinen Platz zu räumen und Draco war sich sicher, das dieser dasselbe mit dem nächsten in der Rangkette tun würde. Bis hinab zu den Erstklässlern. Dann jedoch ruhte sein Blick abermals auf dem Rücken des Neuen und er vergaß seine Überlegungen, ihn zu einem der Anderen abzuschieben.

Das Mindeste war jedoch, dass er, wenn er schon ein derartiges Opfer brachte – und der weißblonde Slytherin-Schüler war sich sehr wohl bewusst, das es sprichwörtlich eines werden könnte – wusste, mit wem er das nächste und letzte Schuljahr sein Leben und seine Privatsphäre, wenn nicht gar seine Existenz zu teilen hatte. Denn was geschehen würde, fände dieser heraus, das er – Draco Malfoy – nicht nur dem Hausnamen nach der Schlange diente … nun, dies wollte sich der junge Mann gerade jetzt nicht ausmalen.

Leicht tippte seine linke Fußspitze auf den mit edlem, grünem Teppich ausgelegten Fußboden der Slytherin Gemeinschaftshalle, hörte jedoch damit sofort auf, als er sich dessen Gewahr wurde. Da warten anscheinend nichts half, entschloss sich Draco dazu, es mit Provokation zu versuchen. Eine Technik, die er meisterlich beherrschte. Schließlich hatte er an Potter - alleine schon beim Denken dieses verhassten Gryffindor Namens verzogen sich Dracos Mundwinkel verächtlich - die letzten Jahre mehr als genug Übung in dieser ganz speziellen Kunst bekommen.

So war Draco nur äußerlich entspannt, als er sich in einen der ebenfalls grünen Sessel gleiten ließ. Wie schon so oft zuvor fiel ihm auf, dass sich der satte Grünton des Bezugs äußerst ästhetisch in das übrige Grün, Schwarz und Silber des Gemeinschaftsraums einfügte. Malfoy schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere, eine Position, die verbarg, dass seine Hand wie stets dicht an seinem griffbereiten Zauberstab ruhte, und er warf in die gespannte Stille im Raum einen einzigen Satz: „Wird wohl doch nur eine Verwechslung vom ollen Filzhut gewesen sein, ‚den da' in unser Haus zu sortieren."

Leises Kichern antwortete ihm – wenn auch nur von den anderen langjährigen Mit-Slytherins und nicht vom eigentlichem Ziel seiner Worte.

Doch hatte Draco kaum Zeit, diesen Umstand zu bedauern und einen erneuten verbalen Angriff zu starten, als der Neue plötzlich doch noch reagierte und in seine bisher regungslos am Panoramafenster stehende Gestalt Bewegung kam.

Und zwar so schnell, das Draco nicht einmal genug Zeit hatte zu blinzeln.

Doch erfolgte ob dieser abrupten Aufgabe der stoischen Ruhe seines Gegenübers wider Erwarten kein Angriff. Auch zog dieser nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern – tat schlicht nichts anderes, als die Knöpfe seines Reisemantels zu lösen und diesen schließlich, samt Kapuzenumhang, von seinem Körper auf den grünen Teppich gleiten zu lassen.

Und was für ein Körper das war!

-------------  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Wolfsbann

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlich für die eingegangenen Reviews bedanken. Leider holpert diese Story so dahin. Keine Angst, sie wird nicht aufgegeben, aber das andere Projekt hat bei mir einfach Vorrang vor allen anderen. Daher kann es schon ein paar Wochen dauern bis jeweils ein weitere Kapitel kommt. **

Ein großer Dank geht an meine Beta Slytherene deren Geschichten "Ein Wolf auf der Hintertreppe" z. B. ich nur sehr empfehlen kann. Ganz besonders für Remus Fans. Es ist einfach eine traumhaft schön geschriebene Story. (sorry Slytherene, aber Kap 7 weigert sich noch immer richtig Gestalt anzunehmen)

Euch allen hoffentlich viel Spaß beim lesen.  
Morti

**Kapitel 4 – Wolfsbann **

Fast schon wollte Professor Flitwick erneut seinen Zauberstab schwingen, doch tat er es nicht: Sein vorwurfsvoller Blick in Richtung des Meisters der Zaubertränke, der für das erneute Verstummen Lupins verantwortlich zu sein schien, prallte an dem Slytherin wirkungslos ab. Snape betrachtete den Werwolf mit kühlem Interesse.

Nein, dieses Mal zumindest war kein Silencio gesprochen worden. Es musste also einen anderen Grund für das plötzliche Schweigen des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben.

Vorsichtig und mit eindeutig besorgter Miene näherte sich der kleinwüchsige Zauberer dem sie von seinem Platz aus aufgebracht anstarrenden Mann. Dabei steckte er seinen Zauberstab zwar nicht weg, doch er richtete ihn für Lupin deutlich sichtbar zu Boden, um seine friedlichen Absichten zu signalisieren.

„Professor Lupin", begann er mit leicht gefurchter Stirn zu sprechen, „wenn sie ruhig bleiben, werde ich sie von dem Fesselspruch befreien."

Der Angesprochene presste als Antwort nur fest seine Lippen aufeinander, so als müsse er sich mit Gewalt daran hindern, etwas von sich zu geben, das er hinterher bereuen würde. Doch schließlich nickte er dem Zauberkunstlehrer zu, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln entspannte sich Flitwick sichtlich und überwand nun auch die letzten ihn von Lupin trennenden Schritte. Gerade als er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Fesseln ausgestreckt hatte, um diese zu berühren und mit einem leisen Gegenfluch zu lösen, ertönte Snapes Stimme und ließ ihn abrupt in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Nur eine Handbreit über vor dem ihn nun eindeutig auffordernd anstarrendem Werwolf verharrte Flitwicks Zauberstab unschlüssig.

„Meinen sie nicht, Professor Flitwick", warf der Tränkemeister wie nebenbei mit leiser, doch gut verständlicher Stimme ein, „das sie sich erst einmal versichern sollten, dass Lupin nicht fortsetzt, was er in der Großen Halle hat beginnen wollen?"

„Professor, Remus würde doch niemals einen Schüler …", begann Flitwick zu widersprechen, stockte dann aber, als ihm aufging, das er gerade genau das widerlegen wollte, was er und auch alle anderen Lehrer und Schüler vor kurzem gesehen und erlebt hatten. So seufzte er nur und wagte leise und fast schon beschwörend an Lupin gewandt zu fragen: „Und was, wenn wir sie von dem Fluch entbinden?"

Gerade schien es, als wolle Remus antworten, als der Zaubertrankmeister eine weitere Frage in den Raum warf: „Was werden sie tun, Lupin, wenn sie unserem Neuling erneut über den Weg laufen? Was, wenn sie diesem Kind im Unterricht gegenüber stehen?"

Die Stille, die kurz zuvor noch geherrscht hatte, wurde von einem erneuten wütenden Knurren unterbrochen, aus dem sich nur allmählich verständliche Worte zu bilden begannen: Zu stark schien die Emotion des Werwolfs zu sein, um sofort deutlich sprechen zu können. „Ich werde ihm die Gurgel herausreißen!", fauchte der ansonsten so stille und in sich gekehrte Mann beinahe außer sich vor Zorn.

„Na … na … Professor Lupin!", erklang eine sanfte, tadelnde Stimme vom einzigen Ein- und auch Ausgang des kleinen Zimmers her und die beiden vor Lupin stehenden Lehrer mussten sich nicht umwenden, um zu wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore, der Schuldirektor, endlich zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Flitwick tat es trotzdem, dabei erleichtert wieder von dem Werwolf zurückweichend, ohne diesen jedoch zuvor von dem Fesselfluch, zu befreien. Sein Entsetzen über das soeben Gehörte war zu groß. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen Gerade Lupin, den er zwar nicht gut, aber dennoch schon länger kannte, war das, was er soeben von sich gegeben hatte, unmöglich zuzutrauen. Zumindest nicht, wenn er sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt befand und frei war vom rasendem Wahn des Werwolfanteils in ihm, der ihn an drei Tagen im Monat ergriff.

Auch Professor Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Interesse ob des seltsamen Verhaltens von Lupin immer weiter zunahm. Auch wenn es ihn sonst nicht viel scherte, was den Werwolf beschäftigte, ihn antrieb, oder was auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, das ihn zurück an die Schule und in seinen alten Beruf als Lehrer getrieben hatte. Schließlich musste er doch wissen, das es kaum jemanden in Hogwarts gab, der nicht über ihn bescheid wusste. Dafür zumindest hatte er – Severus – gesorgt. Er mochte den Mann vor ihm nicht und machte auch keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung dem Werwolf gegenüber. Würde es ihm nicht auf gewisse Weise ein Gefühl von Genugtuung verschaffen, das er es gewesen war, der einen so schwierigen Trank wie den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt hatte, und ihn an Lupin bisher erfolgreich zum Einsatz gebracht hatte, so hätte er auch kaum etwas mit dem meist schäbig gekleidetem Mann zu tun haben wollen. Dennoch überraschte ihn Lupins Antwort. Denn wenn es etwas gab, was wirklich typisch für dessen Verhalten war, dann war es der Wunsch, Schülern oder Kindern im Allgemeinen, auf keinen Fall auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

Kaum das sich die Türe hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore, der Lupins Absichtserklärung ebenfalls vernommen hatte, diesem zu und löste mit einem leichtem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Fesselfluch.

„Direktor, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", begann Flitwick, blass ob des Gehörten und sichtlich nervös einzuwenden. Er wich dann auch schnell noch einige Schritte zurück, als der nun wieder Befreite mit funkelnden Augen aufsprang und auf die Türe zueilte.

Doch er kam nicht weit, da sowohl der Schulleiter, als auch Snape zwischen ihm und dem Ausgang standen und ihn – ihre Zauberstäbe weiter in der Hand haltend – aufmerksam beobachteten. Der eine mit gütigem und zugleich enttäuschtem Blick und der andere mit einem nur angedeuteten, spöttisch verächtlichen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel, das jedoch die schwarzen Augen nicht zu erreichen schien.

„Professor Lupin", durchschnitt schließlich Dumbledores Stimme den Raum, „dass ich den Spruch gelöst habe, war keine Aufforderung ihr begonnenes Werk zu beenden. Ich hoffe doch sehr, das sie mir ihr Handeln erklären können!" Strenge und Autorität klang in der Stimme des alten Mannes wieder, als er dem vor Wut funkelndem Blick des sichtlich vor unterdrückter Anspannung zitternden Mannes begegnete.

Den brennenden Blick fest auf die verschlossene Tür gerichtet, brachte der mit Argusaugen beobachtete Remus nur unter Mühen hervor: „Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen! Ihr wisst nicht, was er getan hat!"

„Sicherlich nichts, das es Wert ist, ihre gerade wieder gewonnene Stellung ein für alle Mal zu verlieren Professor Lupin.", warf der Schulleiter nun wieder etwas freundlicher, aber nicht minder strenger Stimme ein.,

Flitwick, der hoffte in dieselbe Bresche schlagen zu können, fügte noch hinzu: „Was kann ein einzelner Schüler denn schon getan haben?"

-----------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Zweifel

**Hallo an alle liebe Reviewer und besonders an Visitkarte (zwinker ... du weißt schon wer gemeint ist wenn du das liest) Deine PM vorhin hat mich dann doch dazu veranlasst, das ich dieses Kapitel hochlade. **

**Auch wenn ich mich dabei immer noch alles andere als wohl fühle, wie ich gestehen muss. Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Ich habe die mir selbst gesteckten Ziele dort nicht erreicht ... besonders das Problem mit dem Stimmungsumschwung (ihr werdet es bald selbst lesen) bekam ich nicht wirklich besser hin. **

**Das war für mich derart frustrierend, das ich die Story erstmal auf Eis legte und mich mehr um IoT gekümmert habe. **

Ich weiß auch jetzt nicht wirklich, ob ich hier weiter machen soll. Aber ich möchte euch ebenso wenig hängen lassen und ... mir liegt selbst auch was an dieser Story Naja ... mal schaun wie dieses Kapitel ankommt. - Morti

**Kapitel 5 – Zweifel und Bestätigung **

Schwarze und nur leicht gewellte Haare, die gerade bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten.  
Bronzene Haut, die sich über deutlich aristokratischen Knochen spannte. Eine gerade Nase von perfekten Proportionen.  
Wie auch der Rest des sichtlich durchtrainierten Körpers, welcher mehr enthüllend, als verbergend, statt in einer Robe, in einem weichen, ledernem Anzug steckte.

Doch dies alles übertreffend, waren die Augen.

Augen, die das ohnehin höchst attraktive Erscheinungsbild beinahe vergessen ließen.

Kupfer, Bernstein und Gold – all dies und doch wurde es dem auf Draco ruhendem Blick nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht.

Stolz – ohne Arroganz.  
Kalt – ohne Herablassend zu wirken.  
Wild – ohne – oder doch mit? – dem urtümlichem Funkeln nur unzureichend verborgener Kraft.  
Macht. Pure, reine, unwiderstehliche Macht strahlte den nun vollends ihren Spott verkneifenden Slytherins innerhalb ihres hauseigenen Gemeinschaftsraumes entgegen.

Draco Malfoy fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen. Würde er nicht schon sitzen, er wäre sicherlich in sich zusammen gesunken. Wäre in die Knie gegangen vor so viel archaischer, strahlender, gegen ihn gerichteter Magie.

Erst das glatte, kühle Holz seines fest umklammerten Zauberstabs, welches sich vertraut in seine Handfläche schmiegte, brachte den Slytherin wieder soweit, dass er sich des Umstandes bewusst wurde, dass ein Malfoy, vor niemandem außer vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie zu gehen hatte. Vor Niemandem! Erst recht nicht vor einem … Neuling wie diesem!

Doch erst als dieses Dreigestirn aus Kupfer, Bernstein und Gold von ihm abließ, der Neue seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abwandte und weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließ, gelang es Draco, sich wieder zu fassen.  
Er sammelte sich und zog seine schweißnasse Hand langsam, aber deutlich sichtbar ohne seinen Zauberstab aus der Robenfalte hervor.

Draco Malfoy, treuer Todesser des Dunklen Lords seit nun gut über einem Jahr, war sich in diesem Moment absolut sicher, dass – hätte er seinen Zauberstab auch nur ansatzweise erhoben – das Zimmerproblem im Haus der Schlange zumindest für ihn nicht mehr bestanden hätte.

Schaudernd riss der Siebzehnjährige seinen Blick vom Gesicht des immer noch vollkommen ruhig an der Panoramafensterfront stehenden Fremden los.

Der Blick des weißblonden Slytherins glitt an dem anderen Jungen herab, bis er schließlich an den Händen des immer noch Namenlosen hängen blieb.

Draco fixierte die schlanken und dennoch ihre zweifellos starken, langfingrigen Hände, welche zu seiner großen Erleichterung und wider seiner Erwartung keinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielten. Weder auf ihn, noch auf irgendjemanden sonst. Beide Hände, muskulös und langgliedrig, schienen regelrecht geschaffen dazu Flüche zu schleudern – doch sie waren vollkommen leer.

„Du hast Recht!"

Dunkel – ruhig – mit nur einem hauchzarten Unterton leichter Belustigung – schwebten die Worte durch den Raum und erlösten ihn aus seiner beinahe schon andächtigen Betrachtung dieser Hände.

Und als Draco sich schließlich auch des Sinnes der geäußerten und von niemandem kommentierten Worte bewusst wurde, gelang es ihm beinahe vollends, sich aus seinem fast paralysierten Zustand zu lösen. Sein Kopf fuhr abrupt in die Höhe. Zu spät dachte er daran, nun wieder _‚diesem Blick'_ begegnen zu müssen, doch es war auf einmal weniger schlimm. Nicht derart – intensiv, wie zuvor.

Immer noch war da dieses Kupfer, Bernstein und Gold – doch schien das, was dahinter lag, dahinter lauerte und … nun _‚Es'_ schien für den Moment zumindest gezügelt zu sein.

„Bitte?", brachte Draco halb verwirrt, halb verständnislos hervor. Er begriff einfach nicht, was diese Worte – diese so unnötigen, unsinnigen, unmöglichen Worte ihm zu sagen versuchten. Nur flüchtig wurde er der anderen Schüler gewahr, die teils aschfarben, teils totenbleich bis an die äußersten Ränder des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgewichen waren. Einige murmelten unverständliche Worte, andere zitterten und wieder andere waren sogar ganz zu Boden gesunken. Kein Zweifel. Auch sie hatten die Macht dieses Blickes zu spüren bekommen.

Fast schon verzogen sich Dracos Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln ob dieser derart offen zur Schau gestellten Schwäche. Jedoch nur fast – denn zu gut erinnerte er sich selbst noch an sein eigenes Verlangen, zu Boden zu sinken, sich nieder zu knien.

„Es war in der Tat die falsche Wahl."

Ruhig – gelassen – mit etwas, das unmöglich das sein konnte, was sie zu hören glaubten, erklang erneut die Stimme des seine Wirkung auf seine Umgebung entweder nicht registrierenden, oder schlichtweg einfach nur ignorierenden jüngsten Slytherinzuwachses.

„Nein!"  
„Niemals!"  
„Wenn auch niemand sonst, so gehörst dennoch Du ins Haus der Schlange!", ertönten von allen Seiten nun die regelrecht entsetzt scheinenden Rufe der anwesenden Schüler.

Auch Draco selbst fand sich plötzlich auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehend wieder, und konnte sich gar nicht dran erinnern, wann und wie er aus dem Sessel heraus gesprungen war.

Erst als sich die Stimme erneut erhob, nicht laut – und dennoch von allen verstanden – kehrte wieder so etwas wie Ruhe ein. Eine angespannte, von den Emotionen der Umstehenden erfüllte Stille.

„Bedauerlicherweise muss ich dir erneut Recht geben."

Erst jetzt wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass ausgerechnet er selbst den letzten Satz gerufen hatte. Doch so sehr es ihn auch widerstreben mochte, _er konnte_ nicht einmal in Gedanken von dem Geäußertem Abstand nehmen.

„Doch zwecks mangelnder Alternative", hob die samtenweiche Stimme erneut an, die nun eindeutig zu einem älteren als bloß siebzehnjährigen Jungen zu passen schien, „habe ich der Bitte der vergangenen und gegenwärtigen Stimmen entsprochen." Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Das war nun eine Umschreibung des sprechenden Hutes, die keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Doch es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, mit welchen Worten versichert wurde, dass der neue Siebtklässler blieb. Wichtig war allein, DASS er blieb.

Gemurmelte Erleichterung und erste gewagte – diesmal vom Herzen kommende Glückwünsche – füllten den Raum.

-------------  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Schmerzende Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 6 – Schmerzende Erkenntnisse**

Remus' Zittern verstärkte sich unter der Anstrengung, trotz der auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe einigermaßen ruhig an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben und sich nicht einfach durch die Tür zurück in die Große Halle zu stürzen, um dort einzulösen, was er vor Jahren mit Blut an seinen Händen geschworen hatte. _‚Sie verstehen nicht. Sie konnten es einfach nicht verstehen!'_, dachte er immer und immer wieder. Und er – er hatte keine Zeit zu erklären. Weder die Zeit, noch die dafür nötige Selbstbeherrschung, die er für eine Konversation würde aufbringen müssen. Er musste handeln, bevor noch mehr Unschuldige starben. Sie konnten ihn schließlich nicht ewig hier festhalten. Irgendwann mussten sie ihn gehen lassen, oder unaufmerksam werden und dann … ja dann würde er seine Rache bekommen. Blut gegen Blut!

Doch dann wandte er seinen Blick kurz von der ihn von der Großen Halle trennenden Türe ab und den ihn umstehenden Personen zu. _‚Nein',_ erkannte er mit Schrecken, _‚sie würden ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Nicht ohne Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Nicht, ohne zu verstehen … aber eben das war unmöglich. Wie könnte er auch erklären …' _

Keiner der hier Anwesenden wusste. Wusste wie es war. Wie es sich anfühlte – keiner – bis auf einen.  
Remus Blick viel auf Snape. Ja – dieser _wusste_ es bestimmt. Doch würde er auch verstehen? Ihn verstehen? Würde er es überhaupt wollen?

Nur allmählich wurde sich Remus bewusst, das sich das Schweigen bereits unangenehm in die Länge zog. Ihm wurde deutlich, dass immer noch auf eine Antwort gewartet wurde und dass sein Ziel - so gerne er es auch erreichen wollte und so dicht er es bereits vor sich gehabt hatte – sicher längst in Sicherheit gebracht worden war. Dafür hatte der Direktor sicherlich schon Sorge getragen. 

Nein – seine Chance war entschwunden. Der gegebene Schwur immer noch unerfüllt, die Rache noch nicht vollzogen. 

Verzweiflung trat nun anstelle des unbändigen Zorns und Hasses.

Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern, ausgeschüttet durch den Schock der plötzlichen Chance zur möglichen Wiedergutmachung seines größten Fehlers, begann sich aufzulösen. Die damit einhergehende Kraft verflüchtigte sich ebenso schnell, wie sie über ihn gekommen war, und zurück blieb nur ein dumpfes Gefühl von Leere und der Gewissheit, dass er versagt hatte.

Erschaudernd und trotz der im Zimmer durch das prasselnde Kaminfeuer herrschenden Wärme plötzlich frierend, wich Remus wieder zu dem Sessel zurück, von dem er zuvor aufgesprungen war und ließ sich mit einem leisem, verzweifeltem Laut hinein fallen. Die Arme auf den Knien, den Oberkörper nach vorne geneigt und das Gesicht in den nun deutlich zitternden Händen verborgen.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Tränen, seit Jahren ungeweint, die er nun nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, die ihm viel zu eng erschien. Es war ein unwillkommenes Schluchzen, doch er konnte es ebenso wie die aus seinen Augen quellenden Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.   
_  
_  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte zu. Nicht schmerzhaft, aber auch nicht sanft. Gerade fest genug, dass er sie durch die in ihm tobenden Empfindungen hindurch zur Kenntnis nehmen konnte.

Langsam – unendlich langsam blickte er auf.

Blaue Augen, die ihn nun ihrer Strenge beraubt, gütig und fragend über die Brille hinwegblinzelnd anblickten. Augen, die ihn ohne Vorwurf, ohne Schuldzuweisung musterten, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort für sein Verhalten zu finden. Blaue Augen die seinen Blick gefangen hielten. Nicht gegen seinen Willen, sondern sanft und forschend zugleich. Augen, die in seine Seele zu blicken schienen … die suchten und … zurückbrachten, den Schmerz über den erlittenen Verlust erneut aufflammen ließen. So groß … so heiß … dass er ihn nicht länger alleine für sich behalten konnte._  
_  
„Sie ist tot!", brach es schließlich aus Remus heraus und mit diesen Worten der in Remus tobende Kampf, die Flammen und die Hitze des Schmerzes und des Leids, die herabsanken. Für den Augenblick zufrieden, gesättigt, doch jederzeit bereit, erneut aufzulodern.

Wie aus weiter Ferne drang eine erneute Frage an sein Ohr. „Wer ist tot?"

Eine simple Frage, die er beantworten konnte. Warum auch nicht? Hatte er doch bereits den schlimmsten Schmerz offenbart, die größte Wunde aus seinem Innersten offen gelegt. Und so erwiderte er, flüsternd, heiser, immer noch von so viel Kummer erfüllt, der endlich befreit und hinausgelassen werden wollte: „Mein einziges … mein liebstes … meine Tochter." 

------------

TBC


End file.
